The Boyfriend Test
by AtemsQueen1
Summary: Joey likes Seto. Seto wants to date Serenity. But Joey wont let him until he passes a few tests to see if he is a good boyfriend. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Test

The Boyfriend Test

Joey likes Seto. Seto wants to date Serenity. But Joey wont let him until he passes a few tests to see if he is a good boyfriend.

* * *

**The Test**

Joey walked down the streets of domino towards that burger joint where Tea used to work. He wasn't exactly his happy go lucky self at the moment. He was meeting his sister at the restaurant. He hadn't seen her in a few months and apparently she met a guy recently and wanted Joey to meet her new boyfriend. Joey had never done this before since Serenity had no boyfriends prior to this new guy. He made sure not to tell Tristin about this since he adored Serenity so much. But the weirdest part was how she acted on the phone when she told him about this. She seemed really nervous and even said that she was worried about how Joey would react. He snorted. Joey thought he was a great big brother, since when did she not trust him? Of course he was going to do what was best for her and what made her happy. That just made him think that she was dating some punk. She was 18 now and he was 21.

He hadn't even had a steady boyfriend before. Yeah, yeah, Joey Wheeler was gay. Everyone always thought he was pretty macho so it came to a surprise to everyone but he was easily accepted by his friends and sister. Its not like he was going to be all girly now or anything like that. He was still the same guy he just happened to be attracted to men. He thought girls were to gentle and needy. He wanted a challenge and passion in a relationship. He wanted to have to fight for dominance constantly. That's why he was so attracted to power and authority. He wanted to challenge it. That's why he had finally discovered how he felt about a certain blue-eyed CEO. Seto Kaiba was a constant challenge and thrill for Joey all through high school. At first he thought it was just hatred but then he realized how much he missed his little disputes with Kaiba when he was absent from school. Kaiba was strong, powerful and just about the exact opposite of Joey. Joey never felt anything like how he would feel when fighting with Kaiba, especially when it got physical and they ended up pinning each other against the wall or floor. Joey clearly remembered feeling Kaiba's hot breath on his face as he yelled at him and pressed him against the wall with his own body, or the feeling of straddling the brunette's waist as he pinned Kaiba to the floor. But it wouldn't last long. Kaiba would thrash and escape his grasp and the fight would continue, neither side giving up. But… all of a sudden it stopped. About halfway through their senior year of high school Kaiba started to completely ignore him. Even when Joey provoked him and taunted him, Kaiba simply turned away or acted as if he couldn't hear him. Joey got so desperate for Kaiba's attention but nothing he did could get the CEO to even acknowledge his existence.

Joey sighed. He hadn't seen Kaiba since graduation. Well besides on TV, posters, radio and about any other thing that had to do with Duel Monsters or Kaiba Corp. Everything was just a continuous reminder of Kaiba. Joey still couldn't figure out why Kaiba started ignoring him. Had Joey gone too far with their fights? It didn't matter anyway. Kaiba was a complete jerk so Joey had no chance of having anything more with the cold-hearted bastard anyway. Not to mention that he couldn't have any other relationships either. He had gone out on a few dates with some really decent guys but as soon as he saw a commercial or something else that reminded him of Kaiba his mood was killed and he was completely distracted from his date.

Joey kicked a stone on the sidewalk before entering the restaurant. He looked around and spotted his sister sitting alone at a booth. She looked up and saw her big brother and instantly smiled, waving him over.

"Joey! I'm so glad you came!" She said as if she thought Joey was going to blow her off or something. Joey smiled back at her as he walked over to the table and sat down across from her.

"Of course." He looked around. "So um… where's ya knew friend?" He asked, a bit on edge. He was very protective of his little sister.

"Oh, he called and said he was getting out of work late. He'll be here soon." She said.

"So Joey, how's your job hunt going?" She asked curiously with a smile on her face as always. Joey grinned.

"Great, I actually got a pretty well paying job down at the gym. I'm a personal trainer." He said proudly.

"You should see my new place. I got all new furniture and clothes and everything." He said. He really felt proud of himself. He joined a few dueling tournaments to get some extra cash and then got a decent job.

"I'm so proud of you Joey! It sounds like your doing great!" Serenity said. She looked up and her eyes lit up for a moment. Joey raised an eyebrow and looked behind him to see who was walking through the door. He expected to see some punk kid with tattoos and earrings but instead he saw the one and only Seto Kaiba walking in their direction. Kaiba was dressed nicely in a gray striped suit with a royal blue tie.

"What the hell is Kaiba doin' in a place like this?" He said out loud. He then blinked, becoming increasingly bemused. Kaiba came over to their table quickly after spotting them. He leaned down, giving Serenity a kiss on the cheek before sitting down beside her.

"Sorry I'm late." He said casually before draping his arm behind her on the booth. He looked over at Joey and smirked. "Its been a while mutt." He said with a chuckle, causing Serenity to elbow him a little in the side. Kaiba just raised an eyebrow at her and then looked back at Joey.

Joey just sat there bewildered for a minute before practically jumping out of his chair.

"What the hell is going on here?!" He exclaimed furiously. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? Now stop causing a scene. You're embarrassing Serenity." He said as if he was the one protecting her. Joey was beyond furious at this point. He gritted his teeth and glared at Kaiba, feeling a extreme combination of mixed emotions.

"Joey…" Serenity said in a pleading voice. Joey huffed and sat back down. Serenity took a deep breath. Kaiba rubbed her shoulder slightly to encourage her to speak up. Kaiba seemed to only be giving her little affections to piss Joey off. And it was working. It amused Kaiba to say the least.

"Get your hands off of her!" Joey yelled at Kaiba.

"Stop barking orders you mongrel." Kaiba said, resulting in another elbow to his ribs. Kaiba just growled a little and let Serenity talk. Serenity looked at her brother pleadingly.

"Joey, I knew this was going to be hard for you to come to terms with but… I just want you to know that I really like Seto. He's my boyfriend and I want to be with him. But you mean the world to me big brother and I don't want you to fight with him anymore and I didn't want to keep this from you. I don't expect you to like him but… I need your support and love…" She finished.

This just about broke Joey's heart. Had she picked anyone else in the entire world he would have given in. But he just couldn't. He felt so angry and miserable. This was the worst thing that could have probably happened to him. He loved his sister more then anything and he had always stood by her and protected her. But he wasn't ready to give her up yet to another guy. And he felt that he wasn't able to give Kaiba up either. Guilt flooded over him. This was his sister's boyfriend. He had to put her before his own selfish desires no matter how hard it was. He sighed and crossed his arms. He looked at Kaiba, seeing a challenging glint in his eyes that made a chill of excitement run down his spine.

"I don't trust you. You're a selfish bastard and I don't think your right for my sister. She deserves much better then you." Joey said.

"And how would you know that Wheeler? You don't know how well I treat her." Kaiba responded. "I could do a lot more for her then you ever could." He challenged. Joey growled.

"Take that back!" He yelled as he flung himself across the table at Kaiba, knocking the other boy to the ground. As the wrestled on the floor to get the other pinned Joey could feel that same rush and glorious feeling he had back in high school. They traded insults back and forth and Serenity begged for them to stop it. Eventually security came and kicked them out. So they went to Joey's new apartment so the boys could clean up a bit.

Serenity was in tears. Kaiba attempted to wrap his arms around her but she pushed him away. Joey was currently holding an icepack on his head while Kaiba was whipping the blood off of his split lip.

"Why cant you two get along?!" She scolded them as she cried into her hands. Kaiba glared at Joey.

"This is all your fault!" He declared. Joey wasn't even listening. He was lost in though. Kaiba and Serenity both looked and the blonde curiously. Joey looked up.

"Hey Kaiba, I have a deal for you." He said with a small smirk of his own. He walked closer to the two. Kaiba narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What kind of deal?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Its simple. I don't want you to be with Serenity because I don't think you're good enough to be her boyfriend. So I'll just give you a few tests. If you pass, I'll let the two of you date without getting in your way. But, if you fail, you have to stay away from my sister!" Joey said. Kaiba looked at Serenity. She smiled, whipping away her tears.

"That sounds like a great idea, I know you'll pass Seto!" She said positively. Seto smirked a little and nodded, looking back at Joey.

"Fine, I accept your challenge." He said.

* * *

Ok there's chapter one I hope you like it. I'll try to update soon! 


	2. The Date Part 1

**The Boyfriend Test**

Joey likes Seto. Seto wants to date Serenity. But Joey wont let him until he passes a few tests to see if he is a good boyfriend.

**The Date Part 1**

* * *

Kaiba looked at Joey like he was crazy.

"Wait, let me see if I understand you correctly… I'm going to date you so you can see if I'm a good boyfriend for your sister? That's insane!" He said. Joey glanced over at his sister who was asleep on his couch.

"Aww come on, it's the only way I'll be able to see if you can treat her right." Joey said smiling like an idiot. "Anyway you already agreed! So we'll be going on a date Friday, you can pick me up at seven." Joey said cheerfully with a playful look in his eyes. Seto growled a little under his breath, feeling like he had been tricked into this. He had no idea this is what Joey meant by a test.

----Friday----

Joey got home from work around five. He thought he would be miserable for doing this test thing with Kaiba but he was really excited. He lied to himself, thinking that he was just doing this for his sister, that he was certainly not doing this for his own selfish desires. He just blocked out the fact that his high school crush was now dating his sister. He always heard that Kaiba was gay so he never expected Kaiba to get a girlfriend let alone his sister.

He was all sweaty from getting in a good work out after he finished his training sessions. Joey had a very lean body. He was pretty athletic all through high school and he made sure to stay in shape afterwards. He thought about Kaiba's body. He was way skinnier than Joey but he was pretty lean himself. Joey didn't remember Kaiba doing any sports but he did remember first hand that Kaiba was strong and could fight. Joey assumed he just went to the gym. Joey smirked, having a little fantasy of being Kaiba's personal trainer. He imagined Seto's muscles flexing, glistening from the sweat as he worked out. He chuckled a little and looked at the clock.

"Damn, I need to get ready." He said and went into his bathroom. He took a quick shower. When he got out he put some stuff in his hair to make it shinier and a bit easier to work with. He ran a comb through his golden locks but they remained wild, in a sexy way. He then went into his room. It had never taken him so long to pick out an outfit. He looked through his closet, throwing clothes out.

"No way… too old… definitely not…. Not even close… ah perfect!" he said, picking out a nice pair of dark jeans. He slid them on. They fit very snug to his body. He looked in the mirror and winked at himself and laughed. He then put on a tight black muscle shirt with an opened black collared shirt over it. His outfit showed off his muscles perfectly. Lastly he added a nice chain necklace.

Kaiba stood in front of Joey's apartment, tapping his foot impatiently after he rang the doorbell again. He was dressed in his normal white trench coat outfit. He couldn't believe he agreed to this. He felt like an idiot, standing there with a bouquet of roses.

"If you don't answer the door now I'm leaving!" He yelled, getting fed up with waiting.

"Jeez Kaiba, hold ya horses will ya?" Joey said as he opened the door, standing with his hand on his hip. Kaiba let his eyes travel over the blonde, up and down. Joey noticed to since Kaiba did nothing to hide it from him and giggled a little. Joey smiled when he saw the roses.

"Those fa me?" he asked. This was all like a dream or fantasy for him.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Kaiba said, breaking out of his trance. He kind of shoved the roses to Joey and then crossed his arms. Joey rolled his eyes at Kaiba's attitude and thanked him anyway before walking into his apartment. He put the flowers in a large cup since he didn't own a vase. Kaiba followed him in.

"That looks ridiculous." He commented about the expensive flowers in the cup. Joey glared at him.

"Shaddup! I don't got a vase for 'em." He said, looking at the flowers.

"You're too poor to afford a vase?"

"Humph, I was about to ask you da same thing since ya didn't bring me one! Cheap batard…" Joey retorted. Kaiba rolled his eyes. Kaiba's eye twitched a little from irritation.

"Can we just get this over with?" He said, making Joey frown and look down at the ground for a second.

"Yeah the sooner its over the better." He lied. "So where are you taking me?" Joey asked, getting his cheerful self back. Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? I thought you had this all planned out…" He said. Joey shook his head.

"You're the one being tested here." Joey said as if it was obvious that Kaiba had to do all the work. They walked out of the apartment and towards Kaiba's limo.

"By the way… how many parts of this test are there?" Kaiba asked curiously as they stopped beside his limo. Joey scratched the back of his head. He hadn't really thought about that.

"Um… a lot. But it's a secret." He said stupidly. Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

"You're just planning to keep this going until I screw up aren't you? Well that's not going to happen Wheeler." Kaiba said. He grabbed Joey's wrist and pushed him against the limo, leaning in close to his face with a smirk, making Joey blush. "Because I'm the perfect boyfriend." He said arrogantly. Joey looked directly into Kaiba's eyes. That same look was there, the challenging glint, the light of excitement. Joey was the only one who was ever privileged to see that look. Other then that Kaiba's eyes never held any emotion to anyone. Kaiba's body was pressed firmly against Joey's as he pinned him against the limousine.

"I highly doubt that Kaiba. But whether you are or not, I'm not rat. I have my honor, I'm fair and I always do what's right. If you're good enough for Serenity then who am I to get in the way? But I aint goin' anywhere until you prove it to me." Joey said completely serious. Of course he didn't want them to date because he had some feelings for Kaiba. But if Kaiba could make his sister truly happy then Joey's feelings didn't matter. Kaiba huffed and let him go.

"You're such a goody-goody. That's why you're such a loser. You'll get no where in life like that." Kaiba said.

"Maybe that's true but I'd rather be a good loser then rich successful prick." Joey said, receiving a harsh glare from Kaiba. Joey laughed a little at him and climbed into the limo after Kaiba did.

They sat in silence for a while. Joey glanced at Kaiba every once in a while but Kaiba just kept his gaze out the window. He wanted his attention again.

"Well, just to let you know, you're failing so far." Joey said. Kaiba looked at him puzzled.

"What? Why?" He questioned him, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

"Well…" Joey started as he counted out the reasons on his hand. "You're supposed to pretend to be my boyfriend and treat me how you would treat Serenity. But so far we've argued. You've made fun of me. You didn't have the date planned. You didn't compliment me. You didn't show anything even close to affection…" Joey listed. Kaiba's eyes widened.

"How am I supposed to be _affectionate_ with you?"

"Whatever you would do with Serenity…" Joey said and then he thought of the possibility that Kaiba's gone all the way with his sister. He growled and turned towards Kaiba, gripping his collar with both hands. "You better not have touched her inappropriately you bastard!" he accused, somehow finding himself straddling Kaiba's lap. Kaiba looked at him surprised but then he smirked.  
"So what if I have?" He said teasingly. Joey was so angry and even a bit jealous at the thought of Kaiba having sex with his innocent sister. Before he had the chance to punch Kaiba, he was thrown off of Kaiba's lap and onto the limo floor. Joey made sure to pull Kaiba down with him. Kaiba growled.

"I never did anything to your sister…" He said to calm Joey down. Joey let out a relieved sigh. "…that she didn't want." He finished with a smirk, receiving more punches from Joey that he easily dodged and grabbed the blonde's wrists, pinning him down. "It was a joke!" He defended, only to be kneed in the stomach and rolled over so Joey was pinning him down.

By the time the limo arrived at their destination they finished they're little fight. The driver opened the door and the two stepped out, looking a mess. Their clothes were wrinkled and their hair was a mess. It appeared more like they had made out or had sex instead of fighting. They got quite a few looks and snickers. Joey looked up at where they were.

"The movie theater? How original." He said sarcastically. Kaiba clenched his teeth.

"Shut up." Kaiba said with a bit of a blush. He had only been dating Serenity for a few weeks and he had been so busy so the only dates they went on were to his business parties. Not to mention the fact that she didn't live in Domino City so they didn't see each other often. He had no clue what to do when it came to taking someone on a regular date but he heard that most people go to the movies. "So how exactly does this work?" he asked. Joey looked at Kaiba.

"Well for starters you could try being nice to me and holding my hand-"

"Not the date you idiot, this." He said gesturing to the movie theater. "I've never been to one of these before. I have my own theater at home…" He said, blushing a little more. Joey blinked a few times before starting to laugh hysterically.

"You have to be kidding me! Oh my god! You've never been to a movie theater before?" Joey said through his laughter, making Kaiba feel more embarrassed. Kaiba growled and turned away, stomping away from the laughing blonde angrily until he felt Joey grab his hand. Joey pulled him back, chuckling a little.

"Heheh loosen up Kaiba." Joey said, smiling at him.

"I'm not going to stand here and be made a fool!" Kaiba hissed at him. Joey just laughed it off and led him by the hand inside. Joey was a bit surprised when Kaiba didn't pull his hand away. Joey looked up at the movie choices.

"Well what kind of movie do you want to see?" Joey asked. "Comedy?"

"No."

"Horror?"

"No."

"Romance?"

"Definitely not."

"Animated?"

"No."

Joey growled.

"Work with me here!"

"Action." Kaiba responded simply. Joey led them over to the ticket booth and asked for two tickets. Kaiba paid with his credit card and they went over to the snack bar. Kaiba cringed. "All of this looks disgusting."

"But it tastes great! I'll have a large popcorn, a large soda…." Joey went on to order a ridiculous amount of candy. When he was done he looked at Kaiba to see what he wanted.

"A bottle of water." He said.

"Ya such a freak ya know that?" Joey said. Kaiba rolled his eyes and paid for their stuff before grabbing his water and letting Joey carry all of his stuff. "Hey! Aren't ya gunna help me here?!" Joey yelled at him as he only grabbed his water.

"No." Kaiba said bluntly.

"Perfect boyfriend my ass." Joey muttered. Kaiba let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed he popcorn and some of the candy for him. Joey grinned but was a bit disappointed that they couldn't hold hands while carrying all the stuff. He walked down a hallway to the movie. The only seats left were in the back. They sat down as the previews began. Kaiba looked disgusted by the whole place. He preferred his home theater much more.

There were a lot of couples around them. Kaiba knew he was failing this test miserably but he couldn't treat Joey the same way he treated Serenity. But he had accepted the challenge and he was determined to show Joey how good of a boyfriend he was. He draped his arm over the back of Joey's chair like he had done to Serenity in the restaurant. Joey jumped slightly, startled by the action but he soon smiled and leaned against Kaiba as he ate his popcorn. He tried to get Kaiba to eat some of the junk food but he refused. About halfway through the movie the couple in front of them started making out. Joey looked from them to Kaiba. Kaiba noticed and narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"Don't even think about it." He said in a deadly tone. Joey laughed a little and continued watching the movie.

After the movie the two walked out, holding hands.

"I am never going to this place again." Kaiba said.

"Aww come on, it wasn't that bad." Joey said, thoroughly enjoying the date. They got in the limo. Joey looked at the time. "Its too late to go to dinner. So… how about we go out? Ya know like dancing or something?" He suggested almost shyly. Kaiba blinked.

"No." he said sternly. Joey frowned and then sighed dramatically.

"Then I guess you're gunna fail." Joey said casually. Kaiba growled.

"Fine. Where do you have in mind?"

* * *

Ok there's chapter two! I hope you like it. Please review so I know if this is worth writing or not 


	3. The Date Part 2

**The Boyfriend Test**

Joey likes Seto. Seto wants to date Serenity. But Joey wont let him until he passes a few tests to see if he is a good boyfriend.

I'm thinking this isn't going to be worth continuing if no one is really reading it. I was hoping for some more reviews. Thanks MaterialGirl69 and Blaqheartedstar for your comments! 

* * *

**The Date Part 2**

Joey just smiled and told the driver where to go. Kaiba felt very uncomfortable. He couldn't dance, he hated crowds and loud places. He rubbed his temples, trying to mentally prepare himself for this. Unfortunately it was much worse then he first thought. He got out of the limo when it came to a stop. Joey told Kaiba to leave his trench coat in the limo so he did. His jaw dropped when he saw where they were. 

"Joey! This is a gay bar!" Kaiba exclaimed angrily. Here he was supposed to be dating Serenity and her brother decides to bring him to a gay bar. Joey laughed as he got out of the limo after Kaiba. 

"Yeah I know. I don't know any straight clubs Kaiba." Joey said obviously. He was gay, he wouldn't go to any other clubs. Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Joey, growling. He felt like he had been tricked once again, and Seto Kaiba was never fooled. Kaiba crossed his arms. Joey had brought quite a few one-night stands home from this club. They never turned into anything serious. 

"Aren't these dates supposed to be where me and Serenity would go on dates? I highly doubt she would bring me to a place like this." He said, trying to get out of it.

"Its all part of the test Seto." Joey made up quickly, feeling a little pain in his chest when Kaiba mentioned Serenity. Kaiba rolled his eyes and then looked at the blonde strangely when he used his first name.  
"I never said you could call me Seto." He hissed.

"You let Serenity call you Seto." Joey pointed out. He grabbed Kaiba's hand and pulled him up to the front of the line. Once they saw that it was Seto Kaiba they were let in easily. Joey stood close to him possessively since many eyes were on Kaiba. Kaiba let himself be pulled inside as he looked around curiously. It looked like any other club, just with all men. They walked over to the bar and sat down. Joey smiled at Kaiba. 

"So have you ever been to a place like this befo'?" He asked. It was extremely loud so Joey used that excuse to lean close to him when he spoke.

"Yeah. After a lot of my major business meetings the bosses bring me to some strip joints to try and get a deal with my company. It never did make the deals work. It was just a waste of my time." He said, never really enjoying those outings. 

Kaiba thought if he had to be here he mind as well drink a little to make it more bearable. He waved over the bartender. Joey pulled his hand down and looked at him seriously. 

"If you drink a lot you'll definitely fail." He warned him. Because of his father he would never allow Serenity to ever be with anyone who drank a lot. Kaiba raised an eyebrow. 

"Don't worry mutt, I can hold my liquor." He said and ordered his drink when the bartender came over. The bartender looked at Joey to see what he wanted but Joey just shook his head, not wanting anything. Kaiba sipped his drink rather quickly, making Joey feel like Kaiba really didn't want to be with him. He frowned. He looked back up at Kaiba from looking at his lap. 

"Do ya drink a lot?" He asked. Kaiba looked at him skeptically, wondering why he cared. He thought Joey would be one to try and get him drunk to laugh at him. Kaiba never got drunk though. He just needed a little alcohol sometimes to loosen up and relieve stress after work. 

"Depends on what you mean by 'a lot'. I never get drunk though." He assured him as he finished about half of his glass. It was surprising that he could really sit there and actually talk to Joey without them fighting for a few minutes. It seemed like a record. Maybe the alcohol was kicking in fast. 

"Oh…. So… do ya wanna dance?" He asked hesitantly, afraid of the CEO's reaction.

"No." He said bluntly and emotionlessly as ever. Joey should have expected such an answer. He was about to remind Kaiba that a 'good boyfriend' would do what he wanted to do, and right now that was dancing. 

Kaiba looked over at the dance floor, seeing guys grinding against each other. He couldn't even dance by himself, how could he possibly dance in such a barbaric way? He gave a disgusted look and turned back to his drink, finishing it. 

A guy cam over to them, probably around the age of 25 or so. He had dark hair and bright eyes. He eyed Joey and leaned against the counter between them, facing Joey with a sly smile. Kaiba glared at the back of his head as the guy started flirting with his 'date'.

"Hey there blondie. I'm sure I've seen you in here before. You're pretty cute." He said smoothly to Joey. Joey rolled his eyes amused. Had this guy talked to him last time he surely would have taken him home. But right now he was with Kaiba and he didn't want anyone else. He tilted his head and glanced at Kaiba to see his reaction. Kaiba seemed to be pretty pissed off but instead of confronting the guy he simply turned and ordered another drink.

"So, can I buy you a drink?" The dark haired hottie asked Joey. He placed his hand on Joey's leg. Joey chuckled a little. 

"Nah, sorry pal, I don't drink." He said cheerfully. The guy looked a bit disappointed. 

"Well how about a dance then?" He asked standing up straight and holding out his hand. Kaiba growled under his breath. Couldn't that guy see Joey wasn't interested? Joey was with him after all. He didn't want to be with him but he wasn't going to let any guy into his territory. He was a guy after all, he had to be tough. But he said nothing. Joey was a bit disappointed when his so called 'boyfriend' didn't jump in and tell this guy no. 

"Sorry. Maybe another time." Joey said with a wink. The guy sighed and went back to the dance floor. Joey looked at Kaiba.

"Thanks for the help there." He said sarcastically. 

"What?" Kaiba responded as if he had no clue or interest in what Joey was talking about. "You were the one flirting and letting him touch you. I thought you wanted it." Kaiba said with a huge attitude as he glared at his drink. 

"Well he was hot." Joey said, looking for a reaction from Kaiba. Kaiba snapped his head back to look at Joey and then at the guy on the dance floor and then back at Joey. 

"You have to be kidding me. He's hardly good looking. I'm way better looking then him!" Kaiba argued.

"I never said you weren't." Joey said flirtatiously but with some seriousness. This just made Kaiba feel uneasy. He gulped and took another sip of his drink, a long sip of his drink. His face was a bit red and he couldn't seem to look at Joey now. After sitting in silence Joey got up. 

"Well if you're not going to dance with me then I'll go dance by myself." He said. He walked over to the dance floor. Kaiba watched his hips swing slightly in the tight jeans. He certainly wasn't drunk but he did feel more laid back after finishing his second glass while he watched Joey dance. His eyes traveled down Joey's body as his body moved to the music. Pretty soon that guy from before noticed Joey and walked over to the blonde, whispering something in his ear. Kaiba saw Joey smile and then start dancing with the guy. Joey would repeatedly glance over at Kaiba, seeing him watching with narrow eyes. At first they were just dancing close to one another but pretty soon they were up against each other as they danced. Kaiba suddenly felt enraged. What the hell was Joey thinking? He was there with him so why was he dancing with other guys. With the help of the alcohol Kaiba felt the need to do something about it. He got up and made his way onto the dance floor. 

Joey was now 'distracted' and didn't notice him come up behind him. He didn't know how to dance but he was a quick learner. He pulled Joey away from the other guy and spun him around he pulled his hips against his own and started to mimic the actions he studied while watching Joey dance. To say the least Joey was both extremely surprised and pleased. He smirked and moved his hips against Kaiba's, creating some wonderful friction. He felt Kaiba's hands on his waist. Kaiba was now panting slightly as he tried to match Joey's movements. Serenity was completely out of his mind along with any rational thought he had as he danced with Joey, only thinking about the need for more of his touch. Joey's hands traveled behind Kaiba, running up and down his back as he kept his eyes focused on Seto's beautiful blue orbs, which seemed clouded. 

He wanted to really please Kaiba and make him just as lustful for him as he was for Kaiba. He turned around, pressing his ass back into Kaiba's groin area as he began to move his hips again in time with the music. 

Kaiba snapped out of his little trance when Joey suddenly moved. He gasped slightly and grabbed onto Joey's hips when he pushed back against him, sending a wave of pleasure through him. He looked around panicked. He had never been in this position before. He felt Joey's grinding become harder and more erotic. He blinked, feeling light headed. He reached his hand up to his head, realize his nose started bleeding. He quickly pushed Joey away and hurried off to the restroom. 

Joey turned around quickly after being pushed away. He didn't understand why but he figured that he screwed up big time. He cursed himself repeatedly in his head and then walked over to a table, holding his head ashamed. He couldn't believe he let himself go that far. This was his sister's boyfriend! Joey felt so guilty all of a sudden. Not to mention rejected. Kaiba must be so disgusted with him. 

Kaiba walked into the bathroom, pushing past people to get to the sinks. He looked at his face, seeing that he did indeed get a nosebleed. He growled and then washed his face, feeling extremely embarrassed. Why did he do that? Joey wasn't really his boyfriend. He ran his hands through his hair, not knowing what to do. He felt so confused. He decided to blame it on the alcohol even though he only had two drinks. He sighed and walked back out after a while. He spotted Joey at one of the tables, looking upset. He debated on waiting longer before going up to him but Seto Kaiba was not a coward. He walked over slowly. 

"Can we go now?" He said bluntly, hiding all of his emotions, which he found harder to do after having a few drinks. 

After waiting for what seemed like forever Joey heard Seto's voice. He looked up quickly. Kaiba didn't sound pleased at all. He frowned and nodded. 

"Y-yeah." As they left he bar they didn't hold hands or even look at each other. They got into the limo and rode in complete silence to Joey's apartment. When they arrived at his apartment Joey finally looked at Kaiba to say goodbye or something but Kaiba wasn't even looking at him. He sighed and opened the door, stepping out. 

"You better walk me to my door or I'm taking points off." He said, trying to lighten the mood a little by talking. Kaiba got out after him, staying silent as he followed him up to his door. Joey fumbled with his keys to get the door unlocked. He turned to Seto as he opened the door. 

"Wanna spend the night?" Joey asked seductively. Kaiba's eyes widened and he took a step back. 

"What!" Kaiba yelled shocked. "No!" he yelled at him, balling his hands into fists as he glared at him. Joey laughed. 

"Good! That's exactly what you should say if Serenity eva asks ya that!" Joey said. Kaiba blinked confused for a second before realizing it was another stupid test. Or was it? "You pass today's test, but there's another tomorrow." Joey said. He knew Kaiba probably wanted to cancel the whole thing but Joey just couldn't let him go yet. Kaiba gave a simple nod and leaned forward, placing a small kiss on the top of Joey's head just as he had done in the restaurant when he greeted her. Joey blushed as he walked back to his limo and drove away. Joey walked into his room and collapsing on the bed, letting out a long, aggravated sigh. Why did life have to be so complicated? Hopefully tomorrow would go better. He smiled a little. 

Kaiba walked into his huge mansion, hearing his footsteps echo in the large empty house. He walked into his younger brother's room to check on him. Of course Mokuba was asleep. Kaiba shut the door and walked to his own room. He checked his phone, seeing that he had six missed calls, all from Serenity. He sighed and laid down on the bed, listening to the voicemails. 

_"Hey Seto, Its Serenity. I hope you're having fun with Joey! I just know you'll really impress him. You're the perfect boyfriend. Well I really miss you. Give me a call when you get home bye!"_

_"Hey Seto, Its Serenity again. Its getting kind of late I guess I'll just call you tomorrow... I love you... Bye."_

She didn't bother to leave a message any of the other times. Kaiba sighed and groaned, placing his hand over his face. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Review! 


	4. Sweet Dreams

Sorry, I meant to update sooner. I'll continue this as long as I keep getting at least a few reviews. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**The Boyfriend Test**

Sweet Dreams

----Kaiba's Dream----

_They were in his room, the lights dimmed, clothes draped over the furniture, laying wherever they were thrown as the two boys groped at each others bodies desperately to feel more of the other's bare body. Kaiba ran his hands through Joey's silky blonde hair as he attacked his neck with kisses and licks, just to hear his lover moan for more. Suddenly he felt Joey over power him and turn them over so Joey was looking down at him, panting and sweating just as he was. He looked up at the blond confused as he leaned up on his elbows. _

_"I want you so bad Seto. Can I have you? …" Joey said in between nibbles on his ear. Joey leaned down and kissed him, running a hand down his well-toned chest. Joey's hand continued to roam down Kaiba's body until he found the prize he was looking for. He gripped the other boy's member, satisfied when hearing a gasp and feeling Kaiba thrusting up at his hand for Joey to please him. Kaiba had never felt such a good feeling in his life. Well that is until he felt a lick at the tip of his member. He looked back down at the blond who had moved between his legs and leaned down, engulfing the head of his member into his mouth. Kaiba bucked his hips slightly and stared down at him intently. Joey looked up at him and chuckled a little before closing his eyes and taking more of Kaiba into his mouth. Kaiba reached a hand down to pet his puppy's head as if telling him he was a good boy and urging him to continue. And continue Joey did, taking as much of Kaiba into his mouth as he could before he began to bob his head and suck hard. He had to hold Kaiba's hips down with one of his hands so he would stop bucking into his mouth. This feeling was amazing to him, feeling Joey's hot wet mouth around him._

"_I want you too! Now!" Kaiba said urgently, flipping them over and pulling Joey's legs up over his shoulders, positioning himself and…_

Kaiba awoke, eyes widening from the dream he just had. He could feel his bangs sticking to his forehead and his breathing coming out in small pants. He sat up and placed a hand on his head. What was all that about? He thought to himself and ran his hand down his face, closing his eyes. He got up, realizing the dream had left him with a huge problem. He jumped in the shower, letting icy water hit his body. He shivered and turned the water off after a few minutes. He got out and laid back on his bed, thinking about his dream. This was insane. Why would he dream about Joey? Serenity was his girlfriend. He had no attraction to the blonde boy. And besides, he wasn't even gay right? Well Kaiba never really was attracted to one gender more then the other. He had showed zero interest in both until Serenity. Well it was so hard for Kaiba to find anyone he was attracted to so gender didn't really matter to him. If he found someone he wanted, he got them, simple enough.

But he couldn't possibly be attracted to Joey. Joey was a complete idiot and utter embarrassment. He would never even put up with him if it weren't for Serenity. Well this wasn't the first time he had a sex dream about him. The last time was during high school, half way through their senior year if he remembered correctly. He just convinced himself that he was fighting with Joey too much and so he was on his mind. So now the date must have triggered it. He concluded that that was a reasonable excuse for the dream so he could forget about it. He hadn't dreamt about Joey since because he distanced himself from him, Kaiba was pretty bothered with the last dream. He looked at the clock. Normally he would be getting up in an hour so he decided he mind as well get ready since he had another test with Joey today. He wasn't looking forward to seeing him. Between the dancing last night and his dream he knew he was going to feel really weird around him. He sighed heavily.

--------------------------

Kaiba rode in his limo silently to his "boyfriend's" house. He couldn't believe he was going through with this, especially after last night. He sighed, what could he have possibly been thinking? He never danced with anyone like that before. And he was very aware that he did it out of jealousy, but he was too in denial to really admit that to even himself. And then there was that dream. He shook his head of those thoughts. He didn't want to dwell on it anymore. However he couldn't help but replay the dream over in his head a few times.

The limo stopped in front of Joey's apartment building. Kaiba waited a moment before getting out of the limo. He was dreading what Joey had in store for him today. He didn't tell him what they were going to do. He knocked on the door. Joey opened the door, revealing himself in only a towel that hung dangerously low on his waist. His hair was dripping wet from just getting out of the shower. Images from his dream flooded his mind.

"Oh, yer early…" Joey said. Kaiba's eyes widened slightly, looking at every inch of the other man. Joey chuckled a little, smirking quite confidently. He knew he had a good body and was very proud of it. "Like what'cha see?" Joey teased, laughing a little as he turned, leaving the door open for Kaiba to come in. Kaiba growled a little and walked in.

"Of course not you idiot." Kaiba said, averting his gaze. He smirked. "Your sister looks better in a towel." He said just to make Joey angry. Of course he had never seen Serenity in just a towel before. He had barely done anything with her, if only Joey knew.

Joey stopped in mid step and turned around, grabbing Kaiba by the collar of his shirt once again.

"You betta watch it moneybags!" Joey threatened with gritted teeth. Kaiba chuckled and shrugged.

"I'm just being honest." He said amused. Joey growled and shoved him, causing Kaiba to shove back. They ended up in another squabble on the floor, both of them trying to pin the other down. Joey was dominating, trying to pin Kaiba against the floor. Excitement shined brightly in his eyes. Somehow Kaiba accidentally grabbed Joey's ass.

Joey felt Kaiba's hand on his bare ass. They both froze. Kaiba's face turned a dark shade of red to match Joey's as he quickly moved his hand away. Joey looked around frantically and spotted his towel that was a few feet away. He hadn't even realized that it had fallen off. He scrambled off of the embarrassed brunette and grabbed his towel, slipping it back around his waist. Kaiba watched him, getting a full show of the blonde, as he stayed lying on the floor. Once the towel was back around Joey Kaiba snapped out of it and looked away, getting up.

"I guess um I'll uh go get changed." Joey stammered, looking away from Kaiba with a red face, feeling his heart pounding. He couldn't tell if he was more embarrassed or aroused. He went into his room and got changed into some casual clothes, just a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. When he entered back into the room he saw Kaiba, just staring off into space. He waved a hand in front of his face. "Hey Seto yuuu hoooo you in there?" He said. Kaiba snapped out of it and looked at him.

"Oh, yeah, and stop calling me Seto." He grumbled. Joey gave a slight pout and crossed his arms.

"I already told ya, Serenity calls ya Seto so I get to too…" He said stubbornly. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, lets get this over with…" Joey frowned. He could tell Kaiba didn't want to be with him. He obviously couldn't stand it. But he had a little hope that maybe Kaiba could at least be a little attracted to him. When they were dancing last night it seemed like Kaiba wanted him until he pushed him away that is. He wondered what changed. This time he was the one spacing out. Kaiba rose and eyebrow and flicked him on the nose.

"Ow! What the hell Seto?!" He said and put a hand over his nose, glaring at the brunette.

"I'm not going to wait around here all day, now are we going out or what?" Kaiba stated irritably. Joey gave a goofy smile. He could never be in a bad mood for too long. And thinking about what he had in store today for Kaiba made him grin. He nodded and grabbed Kaiba's hand, walking out the door and to the limo.

"So?" Kaiba asked impatiently. "Where are we going?" Joey chuckled a little.

"Go to the Kame Game Shop." He instructed the driver once they were in the limo. Kaiba narrowed his eyes at him.

"Answer me Wheeler." He ordered threateningly.

"We're going to go on a group date with Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Bakura! Sounds like fun huh?" he said. He knew Kaiba would hate the idea but it was going to be a real challenge since Kaiba had to be nice to them if he wanted to date Serenity so he had no choice.

Plus when he hung out with his friends he was always the one without a date or without any stories to share about his boyfriend. But now he could be included.

Kaiba's fists and teeth clenched and he glared at Joey like he was trying to kill him with that look. First he had to put up with Joey but now he had to put up with all his stupid friends too?! This was outrageous! But did he really have a choice? Not if he wanted to date Serenity. He took a deep breath. This would all be worth it when he didn't have to deal with any of these people again.

* * *

Again sorry for the delay, I'll try to update a lot more often. Please Review!


	5. Group Date

**The Boyfriend Test**

Joey likes Seto. Seto wants to date Serenity. But Joey wont let him until he passes a few tests to see if he is a good boyfriend.

Rated M for a lemon in later chapters

I guess you guys might want Seto and Joey to end up together huh? Hehe I haven't decided what the end will be yet but I guess I'll make a quick change to make Duke and Tristan straight incase I have to pair Serenity up with one of them later on. Once again sorry I take a while to update!

* * *

**The Group Date**

The limo came to a stop in front of the game shop as Kaiba looked out the window with a dreaded look on his face. Joey looked back at him as he was getting out the door and smiled.

"Oh come on, it wont be dat bad." He said with a chuckle at the look on Kaiba's face. Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

"Seeing as how you and you're friends are a bunch of losers, yes, it will be unbearable…" He answered. Joey glared at him.

"Listen Kaiba, I'm not going to let ya come and insult my friends, leave if ya want but den you aint dating my sister, got it?" Joey threatened. Kaiba crossed his arms.

"Fine then lets get this over with…" He muttered. With that Joey grabbed his hand, still having a sour look on his face. Jeez, Kaiba had only been with him for the ride over and he already killed his mood. This guy was always so freakin miserable. Joey didn't understand how a guy so sexy, rich, famous, sexy, smart, skilled, and sexy could be so damn miserable all the time! It was driving him nuts. But he just couldn't help but want to at least try and make him smile, or yell at him, or show any kind of emotion towards him. He sighed and walked inside, smiling as soon as he saw his friends.

"Hey guys, we're here." He announced. Everyone was already there and their attention immediately averted to Kaiba standing there with Joey, holding his hand. Joey tried to explain the situation to them earlier but Yugi wasn't fooled. He knew Joey almost better then Joey knew himself. But he didn't interfere. He wouldn't dare do anything that would make Joey unhappy so he played along.

"Hey Joey, uh hey Kaiba…" Yugi greeted, trying to be cheerful.

"Well I'm outta here, you coming Duke?" Tristan said, standing up. They were the only two straight guys in the group. They had just come to see if what Joey was saying was true. And now seeing that it indeed was true, Tristan and Duke were both pissed. They had been trying to date Serenity way longer then him and now Mr. Rich and famous comes in and steals her, not fair.

"Yeah, see ya…" Duke said, getting up with Tristan and leaving.

Joey watched his good buddy and dice boy left with a huff. He looked back at the others. Yugi and his Yami had been together for quite some time now. When Yami got his own body Yugi told the former Pharaoh how much he meant to him and they have been inseparable ever since. Now Bakura and Ryou were a different story. Bakura seems to just use Ryou for a place to stay and someone to feed him. But Ryou insists they love each other, despite the many times Bakura has cheated on him with Marik. Well people do lose their rationalization when in love.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Ryou broke the silence cheerfully.

Atem sat there with his arm around his lover, glancing at Kaiba. He didn't like this situation at all. He could tell Joey liked Kaiba and he was just setting himself up for hurt. He sighed and looked over at Ryou and Bakura as Ryou asked what they should do. He still hated the thief for all the trouble he had caused and he didn't trust him but he didn't protest since Yugi seemed to enjoy these group dates.

"Well, since Kaiba's here I thought maybe we could go to Kaiba Land?" Yugi said sheepishly, smiling. Kaiba crossed his arms.

"So you want to use me to get in for free?" He concluded.

"No-" Yugi tried to defend.

"Basically." Bakura answered with a smirk. Kaiba rolled his eyes. Well it actually worked in his favor; if he had to put up with these dorks at least he could be in his own amusement park.

Everyone loaded into the limo, the couples sitting close to one another, well except for Kaiba and Joey.

_____________________________________________________________________

Joey grinned, pulling Kaiba to the front gates when they arrived. "This is going ta be awesome! You built one sweet park Seto." Joey said cheerfully, not letting go of the brunette's hand once they were inside the park. Kaiba smirked.

"Did you expect anything less." Joey rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, big shot. Well, Lets go!" Joey said, excited. Kaiba let Joey pull him inside.

"So what first?" Yugi asked.

"The Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon Roller Coaster!" Bakura said with a smirk. Everyone agreed and they were soon off to the ride. Kaiba got them to the front of the ride and sat in the front seat. He looked back at Joey and smirked.

"Think you can handle this pup?" Joey sat next to him with a smirk of his own.

"I can, But I don't know 'bout you Seto. I can put my arm around ya if yer scared." He said, draping his arm over Kaiba while chuckling, which resulted in a quick jab to his ribs. Kaiba knew from Serenity how much that hurt. Joey coughed and pulled his arm back. "What da hell Seto? Hn that's gunna cost ya something or I'm deducting points… how about a kiss huh?" Kaiba looked at him like he was crazy.

"No way…" The ride started, brining them up high.

"You're gunna lose my sista if you don't…" He said, quite satisfied with the corner he backed Kaiba into. Kaiba resentfully leaned over to him slowly as the coaster stopped at the top. Suddenly they got to the top and dropped down, going incredibly fast. Kaiba leaned forward quickly, capturing Joey's lips in a kiss. He hadn't meant for it to be so heated or feel so good. His eyes closed, as did Joey's. They were pulled apart as they reached the bottom and swooped up onto another drop. Kaiba just stared at Joey, looking puzzled. It was a cute look, one that rarely appeared on the elder Kaiba's face. Joey's face was a bit redder and he was smiling, giggling almost as he looked back at Kaiba.

When Joey smiled it reminded him of Serenity. The two of them looked a lot alike. Kaiba put a mask back on over his emotions as he looked back forward. He wasn't paying any attention to what was happening, too lost in thought now. The ride ended and they all went to look at the pictures taken on the ride. Yugi was holding onto Yami for dear life. Bakura was screaming with his hand in the air as the other hand was holding Ryou. And of course the camera caught Kaiba and Joey's lip lock.

Bakura snickered.

Yami looked away disapprovingly. He wasn't looking forward to having to comfort his friend when Kaiba hurt him. And Yami was sure he would.

"Aww how cute. You should buy it…" Ryou said sweetly.

"Heh it is cute huh. I'll buy it." Joey said happily, looking over at Kaiba.

"Whatever…" He said and got it for Joey for free of course. As they walked away Joey looked at the picture and chuckled.

"Put it away already!" Kaiba growled at him. Joey rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh! Relax. Ok guys what next?" Joey said as he slid the picture into his coat pocket.

They went on every ride they could since Kaiba got them right to the front. Joey attempted to wrap his arm around Kaiba tons of times but was never successful. He finally settled with holding hands. The guy just wasn't very touchy feely. He should have known but that didn't mean he didn't crave to touch him.

"Hey! Look! The tunnel of love haha! Perfect!" Joey said obnoxiously, pointing to it. Everyone but Kaiba was happy about seeing it.

"No fucking way Wheeler…" He grumbled. Joey grabbed onto his one hand with both of his and tugged, trying to pull him along with all of them.

"Come… On… Grrr ugh… Seto!" He said, practically dragging him to the line and into the boat. With a thud they landed in the swan boat, making it rock and almost tip over. Many people were laughing at them. Kaiba crossed his arms, sitting, trying to look dignified despite being dragged into a love boat.

"This is stupid…" Kaiba finally said as they entered the tunnel. Joey scooted closer to him. This was perfect! Kaiba had nowhere to escape to now! After that first kiss he couldn't stand not having more! Joey smiled at him.

"Oh come on… we could make it fun… We're supposed to be on a date remember?" He said, leaning his face closer to the brunette's. Kaiba rose an eyebrow. To say this was tempting was an understatement. He had kissed Serenity before. Hell they've made out a few times but Joey's kiss was… just so different. Serenity's was sweet and gentle while Joey's was rebellious and fiery.

His lips parted slightly and he leaned in a bit too. Joey closed his eyes, waiting to feel Kaiba's lips. Before there was any contact Kaiba turned his head away like nothing was happening. Joey opened his eyes, blinking confused when there was no kiss. He looked rather disappointed.

"You're acting like this is a real date, not a test." Kaiba accused. Which for being someone as smart as him you think he would have figured this out already. He looked back at Joey, looking for an answer. Joey sat back abruptly.

"Whata ya talking about? Its just a…" He stopped, thinking about how he's been acting. He hasn't thought at all about Serenity all day. He was too focused on Kaiba. He could have smacked himself. He was losing it again. He had to stop. This wasn't supposed to be for him, but it was. He turned away from Kaiba, not knowing what to do anymore. Did he really care about him? Maybe he was just really desperate.

"Never mind. Anyway, don't plan anything for tomorrow. I want to take a break from this and see Serenity." He said.

"Huh? But you can't date her until you pass the test!" Joey said in almost a whine. Even Joey could tell that he said that because he was jealous, not because he cared about Serenity.

"I never said it was a date. I just said I wanted to see her." Kaiba said in a demanding tone that couldn't be argued with. He had to figure some things out. He smirked and turned towards Joey. "If I kiss you do I get to see her?" he asked with a smirk. The kiss got him out of losing earlier. Before Joey could answer he leaned closer, closing the gap between them and pressing his lips against Joey's. Joey's eyes widened and he responded quickly, lifting a hand to rest on Kaiba's chest as one of Kaiba's hands went behind his head and the other on his leg. Joey's eyes soon closed and he deepened the kiss. He was surprised to feel Kaiba's tongue trying to pry into his mouth. He opened his mouth and greeted Kaiba's tongue with his own. Just as they were getting really into it they heard whistles and hollering. They broke apart to see the ride had finished and there were the guys waiting for them and watching. They all laughed. Kaiba pulled away quickly, whipping the other man's saliva off of his lips before getting off of the boat. Joey blushed and hit his forehead. They just had to waste the first half of the ride talking damn it. He got out after Kaiba and grabbed his hand as they walked over to the group.

"So you guys had fun?" Yugi said with a giggle. Kaiba rolled his eyes and Joey just chuckled a little.

"Lets go…" Kaiba said, looking away from the group.

Joey talked with his friends as they rode in the limo to drop each of them off home. Finally it was just Kaiba and Joey. They arrived at Joey's place and Kaiba walked him to the door once again.

"So… I'm seeing Serenity tomorrow…" He said. He would never admit to asking permission but he was saying to so Joey could say it wont break their deal.

"Hmm I don't know…" Joey started. Kaiba pushed Joey back against the door and kissed him hard, because of his own desires and the fact that he knew Joey liked it. Either the blond did like him, or he was just a fantastic kisser. He thought the latter was more probable.

"Fine… But if you touch her!" He said threateningly.

"Hmph, jealous much?" Kaiba teased. He didn't see how jealous Joey really was. Joey gasped and looked completely off guard. His face got red.

"T- wh- nu-What?! No of course not!" He stammered stubbornly. Kaiba chuckled and let go of him.

"Yeah ok…" he said sarcastically and walked back to his limo.

* * *

Review! I hope you liked it! I'll try to get another chapter out in a week or so...


	6. This Isn't Right

**The Boyfriend Test**

Joey likes Seto. Seto wants to date Serenity. But Joey wont let him until he passes a few tests to see if he is a good boyfriend.

Rated M for a lemon in later chapters

* * *

**This isn't Right**

The next day Seto spent most of the morning working but set aside the evening to spend with Serenity. Unlike Joey he didn't feel guilty at all about kissing her brother. It was just part of the test. He leaned back in his chair in his office at Kaiba Corp and thought about kissing Joey. He enjoyed it, he would admit that, but that's it, there was no emotions attached. He looked at the clock and got up, changing out of his suit into his normal clothes. He drove over to Joey's place to pick up Serenity. She spent the morning with her brother and now it was his turn. She ran out of the house, grinning. He smiled a little and got out of the car. She embraced him quickly.

"I missed you Seto!" She said with a happy laugh. Kaiba looked over her shoulder at Joey in the doorway.

Joey stood with his hands in his pockets, leaning against the doorframe. He had to admit, Kaiba made her happy. Joey always thought he was a great big brother but now he felt horrible. Really, what kind of brother kisses their sister's boyfriend? He just couldn't stop himself. He was still craving more. He made eye contact with the CEO and had to look away.

Kaiba looked back down at Serenity once Joey looked away. "So, ready?" He asked and let go of her as he walked back over to the driver's side and got in the car. Serenity nodded and waved to Joey before getting in the car.

Joey put on a fake smile and waved back before walking back in and closing the door, sliding down the door to sit on the floor. This was a mess. He was stupid to think this would end well. He sighed. Well he just had to make sure Serenity was happy in the end. The doorbell rang and he stood up, opening it quickly. Why he was expecting Kaiba he couldn't explain. Maybe just hopeful thinking? Well unfortunately it was just Yami.

"Hm you don't seem to happy to see me…" Yami said with a warm smile and a chuckle. Joey smiled sheepishly at his friend.

"Sorry about dat Yami…" He said, scratching the back of his head. He stepped aside to let him come in. Yami shook his head no thanks.

"I just came to deliver an old friend…" He said with a smile. Mai Valentine walked up behind him.

"Long time no see Joey." She said, smiling. Joey's eyes widened.

"Mai!" Joey said, a grin spreading on his face. She looked just as beautiful as ever. She was about 27 now if he remembered correctly. She was the one woman that made him think he was bi instead of gay. Sure he was attracted to most men but he had always been attracted to her. And he really did love her. But she wasn't one to stay in one place for too long or settle down. He hugged her quickly, pushing Yami out of the way. Mai laughed a little.

"Settle down boy." She said and they ended their embrace. Yami was leaving.

"See you around guys." Yami called over his shoulder before leaving. They took Mai's purple convertible over but he could handle walking home if it helped Joey get over Kaiba. Yami was sure Mai could help with that.

"Are you going to invite me in or what?" Mai said and Joey stepped aside. He shut the door behind her as she inspected the house. "Not bad not bad…" She complimented, turning around, smiling at him.

"Its great to see you again Mai…" They sat down on the couch and caught up talked about old times.

* * *

Serenity immediately asked about how Kaiba and Joey were getting along. Kaiba hesitated, thinking about the kissing and holding hands and fighting.

"Fine… I'm definitely winning." He said and smirked. Serenity smiled.

"Good…I really miss you Seto…" She said and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. Kaiba didn't respond. They arrived at their destination, the beach. Serenity gasped.

"You said you wanted to come to the beach right?" He said, remembering her talking of it one day on the phone while he was working. She grinned and got out of the car, running out onto the sand and down to the ocean. Kaiba got out and locked the car, walking after her. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned her head to look at him. She had the same eyes as her brother. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back shyly, which did nothing for him so he ended the kiss and looked out at the ocean.

* * *

"Lets get out of here…" Mai said standing up.

"Alright… I know just the place…" Joey said, grabbing his jacket. They hopped in Mai's car and drove out of town.

"So where are we going?" Mai asked as she speeded in the direction Joey told her. His arm was draped on the back of her hair. They looked pretty good together.

"A place me and Serenity used to go when we were younger…" He said. He needed to relax and think.

They arrived at the beach Joey took Serenity too. As they pulled up Joey ran out, not even recognizing Kaiba's car parked next to them. Mai followed slowly. Joey closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the wind and the sounds of the waves. There weren't too many people there, a few kids, some couples walking along the beach.

Kaiba and Serenity had taken a walk and were just returning, hand in hand, when they spotted Joey and Mai.

"Big brother!" Serenity yelled, running over to them. "Mai! You're here too?

"Hey doll. Yeah me and your brother were just catching up." She said, wrapping her arm around Joey's neck to kind of put him in a headlock playfully. Joey was more focused on Kaiba.

"Yeah… hey…" He said to them. Joey had been trying to escape him.

"Spying on us Wheeler?" Kaiba said irritated. Joey glared, escaping Mai's grasp.

"No! I didn't know you guys were coming here." He spat back. Mai blinked confused.

"What's going on here?" she asked. Serenity giggled.

"Seto's my boyfriend now…" She said cheerfully. Kaiba nodded, observing Mai and Joey. He remembered her from his tournament. She fell ill and Joey was determined to save her. Hmph. It made him sick. He glared at them and pulled on Serenity's hand.

"Come on… I wanted to spend time with you alone…" He muttered.

"Aw come on Seto. It'll be fun to hang out with Joey and Mai! Mai's the coolest!" serenity said cheerfully. Mai chuckled.

"Whatever…" Kaiba said and walked a bit away, dropping her hand. He sat down in the sand and looked out at the water. Serenity frowned and ran over quickly. She hated when anyone was mad at her. She sat next to him. The sun was staring to set.

"Don't be mad Seto… I-I just thought we could…" Serenity said nervously. Kaiba looked over at the others and then back at her.

"I just said whatever. I don't care. I'm not mad." He said emotionlessly. He saw that she looked upset so he lifted a hand up to her face and kissed her. It was short and sweet, no passion, no craving. Joey's eyes widened.

"Kaiba!" He growled, clenching his fists. Mai grabbed his wrist to stop him from going over there.

"I know you're protective of her but calm down Joey." She said sternly. "C'mon…" She said, pulling his wrist. "We're going to go for a little walk guys!" She called over to them.

"Why are we going for a walk?" Joey asked angrily.

"Duh, to give them some privacy." Mai said, pulling him along. Joey grumbled.

"Listen, I know you and Kaiba don't get along but you ought to give the guy a chance. I mean, he's filthy rich and successful. Serenity can have a good life with him. I mean if you think about it they go pretty well together, she can handle his arrogance and ruthlessness. And he seems to get a bit gentler around her. She'll be ok…" Mai said.

"No! He's not right for her at all!" Joey said, pulling his arm away roughly, causing his the picture to fall out of his pocket from yesterday. Mai picked it out of the sand. She saw the picture of Kaiba and Joey, kissing passionately on the roller coaster. She didn't know about the deal or anything and was very surprised. She glared at Joey.

"Why? Cause he's right for you?" She said accusingly. Joey glared back.

"You don't know-" he started but was cut off when she smacked him. He hissed and rubbed his cheek, taking a step back from her.

"How could you do that Joey?! Serenity's your sister!" She yelled at him. Joey growled and began explaining about the whole deal. "So what Joey? You don't seem to be faking it in this picture!" She yelled back at him. Joey looked down.

"Cause I'm not… what do I do Mai? I think I lo… I don't know…" He said defeated. Mai sighed. She leaned forward and kissed Joey, pulling her to him and kissing him hot on the lips. It was nice, really nice, but it just wasn't what he wanted. She pulled away and looked at him. "Nothing…" He said apologetically. He couldn't help it, he just didn't feel anything. Mai frowned.

"No matter what, you can't hurt Serenity…" she said. She looked back at the picture and then ripped it in half before throwing it into the wind, which blew it into the ocean. Joey's eyes widened.

They left the beach, giving a short goodbye to Serenity and Kaiba who were sitting in the sand side by side with Serenity's head leaning on Kaiba's shoulder and his arm around her. He looked at Joey intently as they walked by and said goodbye.

"See ya at home sis…" Joey said quickly. "Bye Kaiba…" Mai put on a cheerful smile so not to worry them.

"Bye you two lovebirds!" The ride home was silent. When they got to Joey's they both stood leaning against the car.

"You want to stay here? How long you in town?" Joey asked, finally breaking the silence. Mai looked up at the sky, the stars were out now.

"No… I think its finally time for me to settle down. I've been talking with Valon a lot lately. He wants me to move in with him. I just came back her to see if I was going to be missing something. I guess I made the right choice…"

"I'm sorry Mai…" Joey said, looking at her. They shared one last kiss before she left and he went inside.

* * *

While Kaiba and Serenity sat on the beach he couldn't stop thinking about Joey. Which didn't make any sense. He mentally listed everything he hated about Joey. He was an idiot, useless, obnoxious, embarrassing, stubborn, cheerful, annoying. And yet he could only chuckle when thinking about it all. He was certainly amusing… and a good kisser. He sighed and leaned his head on Serenity's. Once the sun finished setting they got into the car. Serenity tried to start a make-out session by leaning over and wrapping her arms around him. She kissed his jaw as he started the car. He turned his head towards her and accepted a kiss from her. He soon broke it to put the car into drive. "It's getting late. I should get you home…" He said.

She started to notice that he was acting strange. He wouldn't look her in the eye. He was even more silent then usual. He didn't want to kiss or anything. Did she do something wrong? She frowned and looked out the window. It took a while before they got to Joey's place. Kaiba walked her to the door as he always did and kissed her forehead before leaving.

Serenity walked inside and sighed. She saw Joey lying on the couch, watching TV.

"Oh good your home." Joey said with a small, guilty smile. "The spare rooms all set for ya…" He said, getting up, ready to go to sleep himself. He frowned when she just gave a small nod and was frowning. "You ok sis?" Serenity hugged her brother.

"Seto's acting weird. I feel like I did something to upset him…" She said. Joey felt a huge pain of guilt strike his heart. He embraced her, running a hand through her hair.

"Don't worry Serenity… I'm sure its nothing… us guys just act weird sometimes… heheh…" He said, trying to cheer her up. Serenity wiped her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Thanks Joey. You're the best…" She said happily and went to bed. Joey groaned and went to his room, flopping down on the bed.

* * *

Whooo I got that done in one day! yay! I probably wont get another one out for a few weeks but I'll try to get one out as soon as I can! Review!


	7. Joey's Fantasy

The Boy friend Test

Ch 7 Joey's Fantasy

Joey spent the morning with Serenity again. She was acting totally normal and happy, while Joey was feeling guilty as hell for his feelings. He couldn't lie to himself anymore. He liked Seto Kaiba. But he knew his feelings didn't matter. Kaiba was dating his sister, well would be as soon as he passed him. He sighed to himself after dropping Serenity off back home with his mother. Today was the last day of his 'test'. He should just end it now but he needed one more day. And he would make sure to make the most of it.

* * *

Today was Monday, so of course Seto Kaiba was at work. However he couldn't get a damn thing done. Every time he opened a file or started working on a project his mind would wonder to his current relationship troubles. He rolled his eyes at the thought. Who would have ever guessed he would be in a relationship. He hated being distracted from work. Especially over something so meaningless. He could see why he never bothered to get a girlfriend before. Well it wasn't exactly her fault he was distracted. It was her idiotic older brother's fault.

But now that he did think about it. Why was he even dating her? He had no interest in her before. He had only known her as Joey's little sister. Sure she was pretty, but he could have any pretty girl he wanted. She was sweet and gentle, the exact opposite of her brother. In a way she reminded him of Mokuba, which is pretty disturbing to compare one's girlfriend to one's little brother but that's beside the point. Mokuba was always there for him. He believed in Kaiba and thought the world of him. Serenity treated him in the same adoring way. It seemed that might be why he was willing to put up with her considering he hated almost everyone he met.

He thought back to when he first asked Serenity out. He had actually tried to be a bit charming. She had smiled brightly, reminding Kaiba of her cheerful brother. They went out to dinner a few times. She talked about her brother constantly, which surprisingly didn't bother Kaiba at all. In fact, he remembered listening to her very intently every time she spoke of Joey.

He knew that by dating her he would have to deal with that mongrel brother of hers eventually. Why would he give himself such a headache? None of this was making any logical sense to him and it frustrated him to no end. And now he was spending more time with him then Serenity with this whole test thing. The worst part was that it wasn't bothering him one bit. Serenity seemed more boring and less attractive than ever. He was actually more interested in thinking about what his next date with Joey was rather then when he would see Serenity next.

He tapped his pen irritated on his desk as he sat in thought, leaning his head into his hand while his elbow was resting on his desk. He glanced at his cell phone a few times. He actually felt like calling Wheeler to know when their next date would be. He narrowed his eyes and grumbled. This was stupid. Well Joey didn't tell him last night when they would meet again. His thoughts traveled back to last night. He had been thinking about Joey then too, while he was supposed to be focused on Serenity! And of course the mutt had to show up with that whore and piss him off. What was that Mai girl to him anyway? He had thought Joey was gay, and yet he seemed to care about her quite a lot. He remembered how Joey risked his life for her back in his tournament. What was so special about her? He found himself getting quite bothered by these thoughts. His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of his secretary over the intercom.

"Mr. Kaiba, there is a young blond boy by the name of Joey wheeler here sir. He insists on seeing you sir." She spoke. Kaiba looked surprised and couldn't help but notice that he got excited. He shook his head and pressed the button to respond.

"Send him in…" He said. Soon Joey walked through his office door and smiled goofily at him.

"Hey Kaiba." He greeted. Kaiba rose an eyebrow.

"I thought you were calling me Seto now?" he questioned, confused by the sudden change.

"Well I figured I should stop that since today's your final test." He said, trying his hardest not to show how upset he was by that.

"Oh…" Seto said, a little disappointed himself about Joey calling him by his surname again. Then it actually hit him what he had just said and he stood up. "My final test?" Joey nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, we are going to workout at my gym!" He said cheerfully. As soon as he got the job it became his fantasy to be Seto Kaiba's personal trainer. So now, no matter how sad he was about losing Kaiba today he would still enjoy it. Seto blinked a few times. Was he serious? They were going to workout at a gym? How is that in any way a date? He was about to argue until he thought about Joey covered in sweat, breathing heavily while his muscles flexed and he swallowed hard.

"Ok…" He said.

* * *

After a quick stop at the Kaiba mansion for Kaiba to change his clothes and bring what he needed they were off to the gym. Kaiba was surprised it was actually a decent one that Joey worked at. They walked into the locker room and got changed and put their stuff away. Both boys tried glancing at each other as they changed without the other noticing.

"So, where should we start?" Joey asked enthusiastically.

"You're the personal trainer here, you tell me." Kaiba said. Joey rolled his eyes playfully and smiled at him as he led them over to the weights. He couldn't stop smiling now. Probably because he was so focused on Kaiba at the moment. He didn't want to think about what would happen later or what a horrible big brother he was. He just wanted to enjoy this. He set some weights on a bar and laid down on the bench, starting to lift while Kaiba watched, with great interest might I add. He had to bite his lip slightly to keep from moaning as he watched Joey. It had to be one of the hottest sights he had ever seen. Not that he would admit that. After a few reps Joey set the bar down and smirked, feeling pretty impressive.

"Let's see what you got moneybags." He challenged. Kaiba scoffed and then smirked confidently, adding more weight to the bar.

"That was impressive… for a novice." Kaiba said as he laid down on the bench and did the same as Joey. This time Joey was the one enjoying the show. Between the muscles and the look of determination on Kaiba's face, Joey was extremely turned on. Kaiba finished and Joey added more weight.

"I just didn't wanna make ya look bad Kaiba." He said and lifted again, struggling a little more this time. This went on and on for some time until the two were pretty weak and had to move on to another machine. Joey showed Kaiba how all the machines worked, which he loved because he got to move Kaiba's body to show him how to use the machine. He got to run his hands over his arms and legs and bend the limbs where they had to go to show Kaiba how to do the exercise just right. He wasn't the only one enjoying this. As much as Kaiba tried to fight it, he couldn't help but feel all hot and excited when Joey touched him.

Once they were finished they headed back to the locker room, feeling pretty great after their workout.

"How about we hit the showers? You smell nasty." Joey teased with a chuckle. Kaiba chuckled too.

"I'm pretty sure that's you." He teased back and grabbed his soap and stuff before heading to the showers with Joey. When he had gotten to feel so comfortable around Joey he didn't know, it just felt so easy now. They each got into a separate shower, separated by tile walls but only had a curtain in the front. It was silent for a while as each boy washed up and dwelled on their thoughts.

Joey wanted more than anything for this to continue, to be with Kaiba for real. But he couldn't hurt his sister like that and he was sure Kaiba didn't feel the same about him.

Kaiba didn't know why he was feeling the certain emotions the blond made him feel. He was starting to think maybe he didn't like Serenity after all. Maybe this whole time he had liked Joey and she reminded him of her brother? He shook his head. That was stupid. He couldn't like Joey. Joey was another guy, and someone he was supposed to despise.

"So… after this… you're free to see my sister whenever you want Kaiba…" Joey said sadly, closing his eyes as he stood under the hot water of the shower. "I actually think you're not that bad of a guy, I mean… I think she'll be happy with you…" He finished. He heard no answer. "Kaiba?" He opened his eyes when he heard the curtain move and turned slightly, only to be pressed against the wall with Kaiba's lips hot on his. Joey's eyes widened in surprise. Kaiba pulled away from the kiss slightly and looked intently into Joey's eyes.

"Call me Seto." Was all he said before crashing his lips back into Joey's, forcing his tongue pass Joey's lips and into his mouth. Joey made muffled protests but they quickly faded into moans and he wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist, pulling him against his own naked body as he returned his kiss passionately. He moved his hands further and grabbed a hold of Kaiba's ass with a firm squeeze and he grinded his hips against the others, feeling their hard lengths rubbing against each other.

Kaiba had never felt something so good before. He moaned loudly when Joey grabbed his ass and grinded back against him. He pulled away from the blonde's lips and moved to attack his neck with his lips and tongue.

"Oh-ah ohhh Kai- Seto!" Joey moaned. He pushed Kaiba off. Kaiba was breathing heavily like Joey, and looked at Joey a little confused as to why he was pushed away. He soon got his answer as the other boy dropped to his knees and grabbed a hold of his hard member, running his fingers down the large member before griping the base and then moving his head to the tip where he engulfed it in his hot moist mouth. Kaiba moaned loudly and reached a hand down to grip Joey's silky locks. His other hand went to the wall to support himself.

"Hmn ngh Joey!" Kaiba moaned out as Joey sucked hard.

Joey stopped soon after, receiving a death glare from the brunette. He just chuckled and stood up. He leaned against the wall and placed his hands on Kaiba's shoulders, pulling him into a heated kiss. He moved his leg up to wrap around Kaiba's waist, which the CEO found incredibly sexy.

"I want you so bad Kaiba, c'mon take me!" Joey practically begged and kissed him again, moving his hips up so Kaiba's member brushed between his ass cheeks. Kaiba bit back a groan.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he moved to nibble on his ear. Joey nodded eagerly and moved his hips again. Kaiba tilted his head with his hands and kissed Joey again before moving his hand down to his entrance. He inserted a digit and felt the other boy tense at first but then relax and move impatiently against his finger. He inserted another one and then moved his fingers, stretching the boy. Joey felt Kaiba hit a certain spot that made him see stars and he moaned, moving desperately against Kaiba's fingers to feel that sensation again. Instead he felt Kaiba's fingers leave him and he whined. But he soon felt Kaiba's large erection at his entrance instead and he got all excited. Kaiba pushed into him, slowly at first but then he couldn't stand it and thrusted into him quickly. Joey gasped, feeling a little bit of pain but it soon subsided as Kaiba thrusted quicker, creating a steady pace. Both boys were in pure ecstasy, kissing passionately and moaning like crazy. The hot water from the shower was making it feel even better. Kaiba grabbed Joey's other leg and moved it around his hip as well and used his hand to help support Joey against the wall as he thrusted into him. He used his other hand to reach down between them and start stroking Joey's neglected erection. It didn't take much more for Joey to reach his orgasm. He screamed Kaiba's name as he came hard all over his hand. His muscles clenched around Kaiba's member, and with a few more thrusts Kaiba came as well, spilling his seed into Joey. Kaiba slumped against the wall and Joey and kissed him again.

After the amazing feeling left him Joey was overwhelmed with a new feeling, guilt.

* * *

Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long but I finally got it done. I'm hoping to finish the story this month with a few more chapters. Please review! I finished this up at like three in the morning and I'm really tiered so I didn't really look it over to much so if it sucks I'll rewrite it. Thanks for all the reviews so far! I really appreciate them and I'm glad you guys like my story! Again, sorry I don't post often but I will try to!


	8. No Choice

**The Boyfriend Test**

Joey just got exactly what he wanted, he just had sex with Seto Kaiba!!!! And he couldn't even enjoy it now. He hated himself. How could he have let that happen? Kaiba just cheated on his sister, with him! He was officially the worst big brother ever! But oh God that felt amazing! He shook his head rapidly and groaned, putting his hands over his face.

Meanwhile Kaiba had slid out of him and was in the processes of cleaning them both off. He noticed Joey's groan and look of regret and his heart stopped for a second. What the hell? He thought. Wasn't Joey in love with him? Why was he upset about what just happened? He should have been clinging to Kaiba giddily and kissing him! He grabbed the blonde's wrists and moved his hands away from his face where he thought he saw tears streaming down his face but that could have just been the water from the shower. Kaiba looked very confused at this but leaned down and kissed him, hoping to make things better, but Joey pulled away before their lips could connect, causing Kaiba's confused look to change to a surprised one.

"N-no Kaiba, th-this was wrong! We shouldn't have done this!" Joey said, pulling his wrists out of Kaiba's grip.

"I thought **this** is what you wanted…" Kaiba responded, his eyes narrowing a bit as he was starting to lose his temper with the foolish mutt. Joey stared at him a moment and then looked down at the ground.

"I did…. But…. What about my sister! Serenity doesn't deserve this…" He explained.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about her…" Kaiba said, like she didn't matter at all to him. He leaned over and encircled his arm around Joey's waist. "But I want you now." He said and smirked, leaning down to kiss who he assumed was his new lover. After all, Kaiba always got what he wanted. And now he finally realized that he wanted Joey.

Kaiba sounded like he had no interest in Serenity anymore, which both made Joey feel horrible and happy. Kaiba wanted him now! Part of him just wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him but he knew it couldn't work out now, not when Serenity liked Kaiba so much.

"It doesn't matter Kaiba! I won't betray my sister like that!" Joey said, pushing on Kaiba's chest to try and get out of his grip.

"She'll get over it." Kaiba argued. He leaned down for another kiss, only to be rejected once again. This was really starting to tick him off.

"No! She won't! She'll hate me if she found out about this! I can't have my sister hate me! She's the only family I've got… I… I can't be with you" Joey said regrettably.

Kaiba pushed Joey against the wall and pinned him there. "Maybe you're not understanding me… I want you, so you are going to be with me." He said in a demanding tone.

Joey got a little pissed off himself from Kaiba's demanding tone. Who did Kaiba think he was ordering Joey around like that?! Ok so maybe he should be used to Kaiba's attitude but he was upset and Kaiba certainly wasn't helping at all. "I can't-" he said through gritted teeth.

"Or I'll tell your sister all about this. I'll tell her you seduced me. That YOU betrayed her."

Joey's eyes widened and his anger was replaced with fear. "You wouldn't…" No, he couldn't lose her!

"But if you agreed to be with me… I'll continue to date your sister like this never happened. She'll never know. But I get to have you WHENEVER I want you. Understood?" This is how he expected to win Joey over? Blackmail? Well Kaiba had never had these feelings and certainly didn't deal with them like a normal person would. This seemed like the logical way for him to have his puppy all to himself.

Joey gulped. What choice did he have? Kaiba was basically blackmailing him to sleep with him again while he kept seeing Serenity to keep up appearances. Joey didn't know if he could handle the guilt. But he knew that if Serenity found out, she would hate him. And the worst part was, Kaiba didn't even seem to have any feelings other then lust for him, while Joey was practically head over heels for the guy. He felt his eyes swell with tears again but he blinked them away. He looked down and nodded slowly.

Kaiba smirked. "Good cause I want you again right now." He said before placing his hand on the back of Joey's neck and forcing him to kiss him. Joey's eyes widened and he returned the kiss with a bit of difficulty. It's not like he didn't have feelings for the CEO, he was just too upset. Kaiba turned off the water and pulled Joey out of the shower. He grabbed their towels and pulled the blonde away from the showers and over to the lockers. There was a long bench in the middle of the row of lockers. Kaiba smirked and pushed Joey down onto it.

Joey couldn't help but start focusing on the current situation and his guilt slowly slipped away for now as he was pushed onto the bench. He looked around. "Not here Kaiba! Someone will see us!" He was laying on the bench with his elbows back on the bench to keep his torso up and each leg on the side of the bench, leaving his legs spread.

"First, it's Seto, and don't you think it's kind of erotic? Knowing someone could walk in at any moment and see me fucking you?" He said sexily with a smirk.

Joey hadn't thought about it like that. The way the CEO said it made it sound so hot but he still felt embarrassed. Kaiba was already hard again but he could see Joey needed some help with that at the moment. He leaned down and kissed him while his hand went to stroke Joey's member. He could feel the boy shudder beneath him. He smirked very satisfied against his lips and then moved to kiss and suck on his neck, biting every now and then. He continued down his chest. Joey was starting to breath in pants just from the excitement. Kaiba finally reached his destination and gave Joey's member a long lick from the base to the tip. Joey was pretty big, even a little bigger then Kaiba! He wasn't sure if he could handle this. He had never given a blowjob before but he would try. Joey moaned and leaned his head back, shutting his eyes. But as soon as he felt Kaiba take his entire member into his mouth he shot his head back up to watch the sight. It was incredibly hot seeing Kaiba sucking him off. He moaned and thrusted his hips up slightly but Kaiba used his hand to press his hips back down and used the other hand to play with his balls. He was getting close and he felt he should warn Kaiba but all he could do was moan as Kaiba suddenly speeded up his head bobbing and sucking. He came hard into the brunette's mouth and moaned loudly before moving his elbows to lay completely down on his back, his chest moving quickly with his breathing.

When Kaiba first felt Joey's cum in his mouth he moved his head and used his hand to get the rest. After all they had no lube so he needed to use a substitute and Joey's seed would work just fine. He moved to kiss the dazed blonde before moving Joey's legs over his shoulders and covering his erection in Joey's cum. He didn't think Joey needed to be prepared further since they had just had sex in the shower so he just positioned himself and gave Joey no warning before pushing into him. He groaned at feeling the sudden warmth and tightness around him.

Joey was still dazed from his orgasm when he felt Kaiba move his legs over his shoulder and then suddenly he was inside him again. Joey yelped and then bit his lip. It was almost too much! He just came! Kaiba didn't even wait for him to adjust before he started thrusting into him. Joey moved his hips back against him once he got his energy back. He felt himself growing hard again every time Kaiba hit that sweet spot!

"Oh Seto! Oh that feels good! Harder!" He moaned. Kaiba grabbed a hold of Joey's hips and moved faster, slamming hard into him each time while moaning Joey's name.

"Oh god, you're incredible…" Kaiba moaned. Joey reached down and started stroking his own member which seemed to further excite the man above him. Both couldn't last much longer. They came in unison, calling each other's names before Kaiba collapsed on top of Joey. "Wow…" he panted out. Joey nodded and closed his eyes for a moment, grinning like an idiot. He opened his eyes again and leaned up, kissing Kaiba sweetly. They cleaned up with the towels and got changed before leaving the gym. Once in the limo Joey pulled Kaiba into a long kiss. When they kissed he felt like Kaiba really cared about him even if all he really wanted was sex.

"You just can't keep your hands off me can you?" Kaiba teased with a chuckle after the kiss. The limo pulled up to Joey's place and Joey stepped out first, freezing when he saw who was standing at his door. "Serenity!" He said, feeling terribly guilty again. Kaiba stepped out after him but unlike his lover he could keep a calm composure. He hit his shoulder into the blonde to make him move as they both walked towards the door.

Joey felt like she already knew, like she could see it in his face. He wanted to just fall to his knees and beg for her forgiveness. But she was smiling? Serenity ran over and hugged him and then Kaiba.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you guys all day!" She said, not having a clue how her brother was feeling at the moment. She just still thought this was part of Joey's test.

Kaiba felt he should say something before Joey messed everything up. He smiled at his 'girlfriend' and wrapped his arm around her. "We were at the gym working out. I was about to call you after I dropped your brother off. Today was my last test, Joey approved and now I can be your boyfriend again." He said proudly. He was good at lying and masking things. His whole life was full of secrets, this was no big deal.

Serenity's eyes seemed to sparkle and she wrapped her arms around Kaiba happily. She looked at her brother with a huge grin. "Really Joey? We can be together?" She said excitedly.

Joey's heart was just breaking to pieces. He managed a small nod and a cracked "Y-yeah…" She cheered and leaned up a little for a kiss from her boyfriend. Kaiba leaned down to meet her in a small but tender kiss. Joey just about lost it. What the hell was Kaiba doing?! "Stop that already!!! I don't need to see that!!!" He yelled. Serenity pulled away and giggled, blushing and placing two fingers up to her lips.

"Sorry big brother." She moved to hug him. "Thanks a lot Joey. I knew you would learn to like Seto if you just gave him a chance." She said gratefully. Joey frowned and wrapped his arms around his sister, wanting to tell her not to thank him, that he was a horrible big brother. "Y-yeah…" he responded quietly. "You were right…" He said as he looked over her shoulder and stared at Kaiba.

* * *

Ok so I updated quickly! Yay!!!! hope you liked it! Thanks for the quick reviews too!!! I'm debating on how to end this story so I'm having a little trouble with the next chapter but I'll try to have it up soon!


End file.
